


First Meetings

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Moira is *what*?





	First Meetings

“So you are Lena Oxton.”

Lena spins, pulse pistols slipping into her hands. She doesn’t recognize the voice, female, but with an Irish lilt that rings a bell in her mind. The face is equally unfamiliar, but as with the accent, something about it feels familiar.

“Who are you?” Lena demands, eyes narrowing behind her goggles.

“Hmmm,” the woman tilts her head slightly as she studies Lena, and something about the glint in her eyes makes Lena nervous. “No, no, I can’t say I approve at all. She can do much better.”

“What?” Lena asks, completely baffled. “Who are you? What are you talking about?”

“I, am Moira O’Deorain.” She smiles and it makes Lena think of a knife, and wait, O’Deorain? No…

“I believe you know my niece. Biblically at that. And I’m afraid that won’t do.”


End file.
